I saw you there last night
by blackstarryday
Summary: Inspired by a song not included in the fic. Late night literary spurt of drama and angst by a mystery of unamed characters. But you were just friends, at least that's what you said ... Very very first fanfic. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, any characters, and plot are not mine ... that bundle of joy belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: Hey there! This is my first fanfic and it's a one-shot. But maybe, I could be inspired to continue it in a facet of storylines. You can find a link to the lyrics and audio of the song that inspired this song on my profile. By the way, although the original idea for this did have specific characters in mind, I did write this with a multitude of love triangles in mind. So, basically, it can be interpreted as you wish! And I'd love to hear your thoughts so please R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

But I thought, even through everything ... I always thought that we would end up together.

We were made for each other. Everyone, our friends, thought so too. Didn't you see their faces or hear their comments? I knew it; the world knew it; it was just you who denied it. Our story is the stuff epic movies and great songs and unforgettable words are made out of. Of course, this letter isn't one of those.

Time would work things out right? We would be togehter. Of all the things that stood in our way I never would have thought it would have been this. I'll admit, the odds where stacked against us, but in my heart I knew that we were meant to be.

You never acknowledged it. I know, you just brushed me aside to deal with another day. Looking back I suppose that I held to a false hope, that those smiles and thoughtful gazes weren't meant for me. But who was I to think clearly? I was in love! Go ahead and laugh, I know you are trying not to - you don't believe me. True, as I grow older I might look back to my naivety and call this just an infatuation of my youth. But now - today - this moment I belive it is love. Who can deny what I feel and say it isn't true? If I feel it then that belief makes it true, even if I might not fully comprehend its depth now. Yes love, love is what I have for you. Don't argue with me. I know it is, or why else would my it feel as though my heart has been ripped from my chest? Each breath labored to the point that each feels as though it could be my last?

I don't truly believe I understood the depth of my feelings for you or how much my thoughts had become possesed by you until tonight, that moment, that one scene. My escape was not missed on you, that I know for sure. But had you truly not been privy to my presence? Or had you noticed me earlier and just decided that this little display was the quickest and easiest way to get my attention? Whichever it is, I'm sure it no longer matters except for my own sadistic torture. My initial reaction was not what I had expected, and I'm sure it was not what you would have expected, or even what you would have done in my stead. But flea I did. The hurt and confusion and anger and desperation for air had overwhelmed me at the time, and space was the only option. A fast retreating scenery was my only solice for the loneliness I felt.

What an idiot! That's what I am, I'm sure, not only in your eyes but in my mine as well. I should have seen it coming, you're thinking, right? I've pondered that myself. But my love for you blinded me. I trusted you so much; I had put my faith in you. I'd given you everything. You'd captured my heart long ago.

Now, more than ever, you hold my life in your hands.

My earlier retreat may have been seen as a forfeit, my acceptance of defeat (or possibly reality). But this is not the case. I make my stand here and now. My trust has once again been given to you and my life and soul are the collatoral placed in your care. Life comes to a point from which on everything must change or it just ceases to be. I'm sure you know that tonight is the ultimate example. From here on out, let it be known that your decision was the only acting agent. So, my love, here at these crossroads we find ourselves at, a choice must be made.

Friends, I believed you two to be. After all, that's what you told me, you were just friends. And who was I to argue - who was I to suspect, disbelieve, question, to untrust? Well, tonight I saw more, and now I know better. By ... by - the scene that was displayed to me. As innocent as you would persuade me it was, or how innocent it may have been, I definetly now know better. But that is not what matters. This is what you now must know.

I forgive you - yes, I'll forgive you. I'll join you again and forget what I saw for one thing. Just to hear from you your decision, your answer, for you to say - if you say ... that I'm the one.

* * *

thanks! please review .. I'd love to hear who you think wrote the letter .. and what he/she saw.

... and please let me know if you find any mistakes .. thanks again!


End file.
